Path to Darkness
by gfifus
Summary: A story about Ken's path to becoming the Digimon Kaizer, rated T for character death and slight violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Age 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, only this story.**

**Author's Note:**** This story was derived from my mind. This is my first fanfic so constructive reviews are welcome. None of the ages or times are correct; I did that so it fit in.**

**Path to Darkness**

Age 4

_At the Ichijoji residence…_

"Ken? Ken?! Where are you?" a voice was heard calling. "Come on out,

it's your turn to find me. C'mon, Ken, I give up."

"Here I am," squeaked little Ken that had popped out of the laundry

shoot. "Did you really give up, Osamu?"

"I sure did. Now go into the living room and count to 10 while I hide."

"OK." Ken walked into the living room and planted his face into the sofa.

Meanwhile Osamu was up in the attic looking for a nice, hidden place.

"8…9…10. Here I come." Ken walked around the house looking for his

brother but couldn't find him either. "Osamu. Please don't keep hiding.

I'm done playing." Osamu came out from hiding and pat Ken on the head.

"Yea? I was getting tired anyway. Lets go see what's on T.V."

_Somewhere in the Digital World…_

"You insolent fools," screamed a loud voice. "Do you know why I have

you working for me? Because you do what I need done without me

having to do it. Now fail me one more time and it's your heads that I will

be having."

_Back at the Ichijoji residence…_

"Boys, dinner time." The voice came from Ken and Osamu's mom.

"Coming mom," they said at the same time. When they got there they

found out they were having broccoli and eggs with cornbread for dinner.

Osamu was finished first and ran up to his room to study, he had school

tomorrow and had to keep up his A average. Ken was finished 10 mins.

Later and went to his room to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow.

**Next time figure out what Ken's big day is.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ken's First Visit and Ryo

Age 5

_At the Ichijoji residence…_

"Happy Birthday, Ken." A bunch of Ken's parents' and brothers' friends

showed up to wish Ken a happy time that day. Only Ken wasn't feeling happy.

He had no friends because he decided that the only person for him to talk to

was Osamu. The only problem was that Osamu wasn't always there when Ken

needed him. After the cake was blown out and the presents opened, Ken said

that the party was over now and everyone could go home. He walked up to his

room and laid down to cry. Osamu walked past and heard Ken. So, being the

big brother that he was he comforted Ken as best he could.

"It's okay, Ken. Not everyone gets along. You'll find friends to hang out with

some day."

"But what if I don't."

"Don't talk like that. Now follow me to the balcony, I want to show you

something."

"OK." Ken followed his brother onto his balcony. Osamu told him to wait there

and said he'd be right back.

"Okay, look what I have here." Osamu pulled out a bubble wand and a bubble pack.

"What's that?" Ken asked as his brother set everything up.

"It's a bubble wand. What you do is stick the wand into the bottle, pull it out,

then blow and bubbles will come out of the circle."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Yea, watch." Osamu blew into the circle and a 3 ft. diameter bubble came out.

"Wow!" Ken said watching the bubble float higher and higher until it couldn't

be seen anymore.

"Here give it a try." Osamu said handing the wand and bottle over to his

brother.

Ken took them and did what Osamu said and a larger bubble came out. "Look,

Osamu, my bubble is bigger than yours." Ken said jokingly.

"I know, but that's because you're a lot kinder and blow easier. I blow too hard

and it comes out small." Osamu said as he blew another bubble. This went on

and on with Ken's bubbles always being bigger until it was bedtime. Osamu

said goodnight to Ken and left. Ken was about to leave the balcony when he

saw a strange dark object in the sky. He stared at it and saw that it looked like a worm.

After looking at it for a minute he went inside to sleep.

_Somewhere in the Digital World…_

"Do you think he saw it?" questioned a strange voice.

"Of course he saw it Mummymon. Now lets go." Ordered another voice.

"Coming my love." Said Mummymon.

_Back at the Ichijoji residence…_

Ken and Osamu were sitting in Osamu's room after school when a light came out of the

computer screen. The light shone across the room and a device came out of it

and landed in Ken's hands.

"What's this?" Ken asked looking at the device.

"I don't know little buddy but I don't want you touching it just in case

something bad happens." Osamu said, taking the device and placing it in the

top drawer of his computer desk. "Now lets go get something to eat I'm

starving."

"Okay." Ken said leaving the room. After eating, Osamu left to hang out with

some friends leaving Ken all alone. Ken had nothing better to do so he went

his brother's room to play on the computer. When he sat down, Osamu's

drawer started beeping. Knowing that the device that came out of the

computer was in there, Ken opened the drawer and picked it up. It stopped

beeping as Ken looked it over. He held it up in front of his face and was pulled

into the computer and thrown to a floor.

_In the middle of the Digital World…_

Ken awoke in the middle of a vast desert. He looked around and all he saw

was dirt. He started walking forward and tripped over a rock.

"Are you OK, Ken?" asked a mysterious voice. Ken jumped up and ran but

didn't make it far cause he saw that the creature was following him. Ken

turned around and decided to give up.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ken asked. The weird thing

was that Ken thinks he's seen the creature somewhere before.

"I'm Wormmon, a Digimon, and I've been waiting for you, Ken."

"A Digimon, what's that?" Ken asked, still thinking of where he remembers the

shape.

"A Digimon is a Digital Monster. And I'm here to protect you."

"OK. Can you tell me where I am and how I got here?"

"You're in the Digital World, my home world, and the only way you can get here

is by having a Digivice."

Ken, now remembering where he's seen the creature, was looking at.

"What?" Wormmon asked.

"I was thinking, what's a Digivice?"

"A Digivice is a device that helps us evolve into stronger beings, it should look

like a Tamagatchi."

Ken looked down at his belt and found the device that came out of his

computer. Ken held it up and Wormmon looked at it and nodded his head.

"That's it, Ken. That's a Digivice."

"Hmm. Osamu said it was his."

"No, Ken. It's yours."

"How do I leave this place?" Ken asked, remembering home.

"You have to find a computer somewhere and ask the Digiportal to open."

"OK. You can help me look." Ken got up and continued walking in the direction

he was going. Along the way Ken met up with another person, also with a

Digivice.

"Hey. Who are you?" Ken asked.

"Hi. I'm Ryo."

"I'm Ken. Nice to meet you."

"You, too. Hey can you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

**What is the problem Ryo needs help with, check next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Millenniummon's Defeat

Age 5

_In the Digital World…_

"So, Ryo. What's the problem?" Ken asked.

"Well. There's this mega level Digimon that is giving me trouble. Can you help me destroy it?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

"That's OK. Follow me." Ryo turned left and walked in the direction away from

the trees they were heading for. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at a

dirt hill.

"Ryo. Where is he?" Ken asked looking around at nothing but dirt and a few

cacti.

"I don't know, but he—" Ryo was cut off as the ground started shaking and dirt

erupted around them.

"Were you looking for me kids." A loud voice boomed around them. **(A/N: Not**

**the same voice that was talking to Mummymon and Arukenimon)**

"What was that?" Ken said, tears in his eyes from the dirt storm.

"That was the mega Digimon I was telling you about, Millenniummon." Ryo

said staring at a dark figure that appeared out of the dirt storm.

"Yes, that's me. Why have you come back, Ryo. Don't you think that losing

once is enough."

"Millenniummon, I'm not going to lose this time because I have a friend with

me."

"One friend or ten, you will never beat me."

"That's what you think! Ken, I need you and Wormmon to try your hardest."

"Ryo, are you sure we can beat this fellow?" Ken asked, fear in his voice.

"Ken, if you have the power to believe, you can do anything. Now come on,

give it all you have."

"OK" Ken walked towards Millenniummon with Wormmon following closely

behind. _I can do this. I have to, Ryo believes in me. But what if I can't do it?_

_What happens if I fail? Oh, I have to believe. Come on, Ken, you can do it._

"Let's go Wormmon." Ken continued walking forward until he got to the top of

the hill. He looked down and saw that Millenniummon was taller than he

thought.

"Cannon Fire," screamed Millenniummon as a barrage of fireballs came out

his cannon.

"Sticky Net," Wormmon said, stopping the Cannon Fire in the air.

"Amazing, but try this. Energy Blast," while saying this Millenniummon charged

at Wormmon, who jumped out of the way and shot another Sticky Net at him.

This stopped him from moving which gave Wormmon the opportunity to shoot

another one just in case.

"Wow, Wormmon. He stopped dead in his tracks."

"I know, but there's some—Look out, Ken." Wormmon jumped and pushed Ken

to the ground as another Cannon Fire was shot at them, Wormmon got hit with

one of the fireballs and Ken was devastated.

"Wormmon. Wormmon, speak to me. Please."

"Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get off of my antenna?"

"Oops. Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Only got hit a little."

"Well don't scare me like that."

"I need a while to rest"

"Okay, wait here." Ken got up and walked over to where Millenniummon was

trying to pull off the rest of the Sticky Net. "What are you doing? You could

have killed an innocent Digimon for no reason. You are very heartless and

don't deserve to even be here right now."

"Ha. If you think insulting me will get me to stop, you are mistaken. Now go

and run while you have the chance."

"Never. I tried to be kind to you but you didn't listen. Now we're going to have

to hurt you."

"Ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. Yea right. You had you're chance at survival now, Cannon

Fire," The attack came flying at Ken when his digivice started to glow, a light

came out and hit Wormmon, who changed.

"Wormmon, evolve to………Stingmon!" **(A/N: not sure if he evolved but it**

helps with the story)

"Ahh. Who are you?" Ken asked as Stingmon knocked the Cannon Fire away.

"Ken. I am Stingmon, Wormmon's champion level."

"Wow, cool. Now lets go finish this."

"Yes, sir." Ken followed Stingmon as they flew off in the direction

Millenniummon ran. They caught up and saw that he was weakened by the

attack Stingmon knocked away.

"Ken, he's really weakened. One more attack should do it. Spiking Finish!" As

he said this a pink energy beam came out of his arm and was rammed into

Millenniummon's head. Millenniummon exploded into data and floated around

The air until it disappeared. As Millenniummon was destroyed objects came

flying out of him. There were thousands of them flying around the area. Ken

found Ryo on the ground watching. Ryo walked over to them as one of the

objects came flying towards him. Ken saw this and pushed him out of the way,

causing the object to hit him in the neck. Ken fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ryo and Stingmon, who de-evolved back to Wormmon, walked over to Ken.

"He saved my life by paying his own."

"He's not dead, Ryo. He's knocked out. That black object must have done it.

We need to get him somewhere safe."

"I saw a cave back this way, Wormmon. I'll grab him and you follow." It took

ten minutes to get to the cave Ryo was talking about where they rested Ken on

a rock bed. They kept him there for a day and Ken got up.

"Welcome back, we thought we lost you." Ryo said, standing up. "Oh, thank

you."

"No problem" Ken said, walking to the front of the cave.

Now to get you home. There's a T.V. on the outside of the cave. Walk up to it

and put the digivice in front of it and it'll bring you home."

"Thank you. Wormmon, you need to stay here because my parents don't allow

pets. Sorry."

"It's OK, Ken. See you again." Ken walked to the T.V. and did what Ryo said

and was sucked into the T.V. and thrown to the floor, again.

"Ouch, not again." Just as Ken was about to get up, Osamu walked into the

room.

_Ichijouji Residence…_

"Ken?" Ken tried to hide the digivice behind his back but Osamu saw it. "I told

you not to touch that, Ken."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You could've been hurt. You betrayed my trust, Ken. Now I

can never trust you again."

"Osamu, I'm sorry. Please believe me."

"I can't, Ken. Get out of my room." Ken trudged out of Osamu's room, crying.

He didn't mean to hurt Osamu. Then it hit him. It was the same day he left to

the Digital World. _Weird. I guess Digital Time is different from Earth Time._ Ken

went to his room to cry and fell asleep.

_Somewhere in the Digital World…_

"Did the Dark Spore hit its target?" Boomed the loud voice.

"No, but it hit someone stronger then Ryo. A small boy named Ichijouji Ken.

Still pure at heart."

"Hmmm. Well the spore better work or I'll have your heads."

"Yes, sir." Mummymon and Arukenimon said at the same as they ran away

from there master. "That was close. Let's go keep an eye on little Ichijouji."

**Well that's it for this chapter, poor Ken.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Ocean

Age 8

_Ichjouji Residence…_

It's been three years since Ken first arrived in the Digital World. He hasn't been able to go back because his brother took the Digivice and hid it. Ken sometimes wishes that Osamu would just disappear. Ken started school two years ago and is doing good. He also plays soccer really well. One time he led the school to the Pee-Wee National Championship. One day as Ken walked past Osamu's room on the way to the bathroom, he heard a beeping noise in his room. He opened the door and looked in. Osamu was out with some friends from school. The beeping was coming from the top drawer. The drawer that Osamu knew Ken wouldn't open, seeing as that was his underwear drawer. Ken conquered his fear and opened it and found his Digivice. Ken was so happy that he jumped up and down in the room.

"Yay, now I can go back to the Digital World and stupid Osamu can't stop me." Ken said as he walked over to the computer. "Well, maybe for a little while." He held the Digivice up to the computer and was pulled into it. But when he landed, he noticed that everything was covered in darkness and there was an ocean.

_Somewhere in the Digital World?..._

"Everything feels so cold." Ken said as he got up to walk around. "Even I'm cold. And I don't think it's because of the sea breeze." Ken said as he walked towards the ocean. When he got closer the Digivice went wild with beeps and lights and Ken decided he'd stop that and placed it in the water. But it changed into a black Digivice. Ken pulled it out and looked at it with an evil glare in his eye. He liked the look of it and the feel of it. It felt so…evil. Ken found a way back to the real world and decided to keep his new Dark Digivice a secret.

_Ichijouji Residence…_

Ken got up fast and ran to his room. He hid the Digivice in a lock-box under his bed. Looking outside, he noticed it was dark. _Why wasn't Osamu in his room when I came back. Oh well, he must be sleeping over someone's house._ Ken changed and went to bed. _Tomorrows going to be a good day._

_Somewhere in the Digital World…_

"Yes Ken, change your Digivice, let the Dark Spore work it's magic." Arukenimon said. "Realize your destiny, little Ichijouji." Saying this she walked away through a portal that led her to the Digital World from the Dark Ocean.

**Well, again I'm finished. What's going to happen tomorrow?**


	5. Chapter 5: Osamu's Death

Age 8

_Ichjouji Residence…_

The next morning, Ken woke to an early start. Today he was going to the mall with Osamu and he didn't want to miss that. He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to shower and change. When he sat down at the table to eat breakfast, he slowed down his pace.

"Don't overexert yourself honey," his mom said, laying pancakes and waffles down on the table in front of him. "It's not like the mall is going anywhere and you still have to wait for your brother."

"I know, I'm just so excited." With that, Osamu walked down the stairs.

"Hey mom. Mmm, pancakes." Osamu walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Do you know what today is, Osamu?" Ken asked, acting innocent. _Of course he does, it was his idea_.

"Of course, Ken. It's "mall day". Osamu finished up his pancakes and left to get changed. Ken, noticing this got up and sat by the front door. Osamu came down a few minutes later in a dark blue shirt and pants.

"OK. Lets go." Osamu walked out the door with Ken saying bye to his mom. They walked for 10 minutes until they saw the bright blue roof of the mall coming into view. They walked through the sliding door and entered the vast building.

"Welcome to Odaiba Mall. The one stop shopping place for all your needs." Ken looked around wondering where the voice came from when he heard Osamu's voice telling him to not wander too far. Ken ran up to his brothers side and walked close so as not to get bumped and lose Osamu. They entered a shop with some dark clothing in it and Osamu told Ken to wait outside. Ken sat down on one of the benches and waited for Osamu to walk out. _What is taking so long? For an insect, he sure does need to shop long. Wait did I just call Osamu an insect, what's come over me._ While Ken was having a conversation with himself, he didn't see a lady in red keeping a close eye on him.

"Hmm, little Ichijouji seems to be doing quite well. The dark spore must not have taken effect yet. But in do time it will." With that she walked into a portal that appeared behind her. Ken noticed Osamu walk out of the store with clothes and ran over to him.

"Hey, Ken. What do you say about eating lunch at Ruki-san's Japanese Resturant?"

"That would be awesome, Osamu. Lets go." Ken followed Osamu up a staircase and walked into a food court area to go to the restaurant. When they sat down a waiter came with menus and walked away. He came back moments later with a pen and paper.

"And what will we be having today young sirs?" He asked in a snooty voice.

"I'll be having the sushi with the side of Ginger Sauce and water with lemon." Osamu said, not noticing the snootiness **(A/N: Is that a word?)**

"And I'll have the fried chicken with extra noodles on the side instead of vegetables and Diet Sprite." Ken said, also not noticing.

The waiter walked away with the menus leaving Ken and Osamu alone.

"So. What'd you buy?" Ken said, trying to make a conversation.

"None of your business." Osamu said, yelling at Ken.

"Jeez, I was only wondering." _Sometimes, I wish you would just disappear, Osmau_, Ken though.

The waiter came back with the food and they ate. After eating, they left—paying of course—and left to go home. After thinking to himself the same disappearing thing ten times, Ken and Osamu made it to the street before their house. Just as they were about to pass in front of the store their mom's friend runs, a screech was heard from behind followed by a pop and then a smash. Ken turned around in time to see a car driving right at Osamu and then hitting him.

"Osamu," was the last thing he heard before everything went dark. Someone called 911 and Ken ran over to his brother. The car drove off down the street and didn't even look back. _Why. Why, why, why. I didn't mean all that stuff about you disappearing. I didn't mean it_. Ken broke down crying when he heard the ambulance pull up. He got into the back of it with the paramedics and they drove down the road to the hospital. His parents were already called. When they got to the hospital, Ken ran in to see his parents in the waiting room. They too were crying. Ken couldn't look them in the face. _It's all my fault. No one will forgive me. Not mom, not dad, and definitely not Osamu. I'm all alone now_. After Osamu was rushed into the ER doctors came back out and said that they couldn't save him and that he died before they could do anything. Now Ken was truly alone.

**Well that's it for now. Poor Ken. Oh well, on to the next chapter. Also, sorry about the long update, major writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Downward Spiral

Age 12

_Ichjouji Residence…_

Ken was laying down in his bed, thinking to himself. _Why. Why is it that the one time I think something bad, it happens?_ It's been four years since the "incident" that changed Ken's way of thinking. Since then, Ken's been getting better grades in school and excelling at his favorite sport, soccer. But, he hasn't been making friends because everyone thinks he's weird. _From now on, there's only one place I can show my face without thinking of "him."_ Ken got up and walked over to his computer. The other day he got a new game called Donkey Madness. He's gotten through the game about ten times, but he still finds it interesting. Just as he was about to sit down a message popped up on the screen.

"What's this?" Ken asked, looking at the blank message. Then, suddenly before him, words were being typed.

"Who's typing this?" As Ken asked this, more and more words were appearing on the screen.

"To escape the guilt, run to the world that still accepts you. Use the Digivice?" As ken read the last three letters, he remembered the one place where he still had a friend. _Wormmon. I hope you still like me. I've turned into a monster._ Ken got up and ran to his dresser. He pulled open the first drawer and pulled out his "Dark" Digivice. He opened the digiport and got sucked into the computer.

_Somewhere in the Digiworld…_

As Ken got up off the ground and wiped the dirt off of him, his good friend ran over to him calling his name.

"Ken, Ken. Over here." Ken looked around and saw a green speck running at him. "Wormmon." Ken ran over to his partner and hugged him. "Oh, Wormmon. I missed you."

"I missed you to, Ken." While they were hugging, Ken was thinking to himself again. _A world that still accepts me? Could that mysterious message have meant this world? And if so, who sent it and how did they know my e-mail?_ As Ken was thinking, he didn't feel the growing circle on the back of his neck.

Hours after Ken's arrival, he left his friend and went home to sleep.

**5 Days later**

_Ichjouji Residence…_

Ken has continued his mind work of the mysterious message, but also his outlook on life. The other day a dog walked by and licked his foot and Ken kicked it. As it ran away whimpering, Ken looked at it and called it an insect. Also, Ken has been thinking of an idea of how to control people. He's come up with some ideas of a ring, but he didn't have the electronics that he needed to run it.

"I know where I can find it." And with that, Ken ran to his computer to go to a familiar place.

_Somewhere in the Digiworld…_

Ken ran past his friend into a dark cave that he's only been in once. "Ken? What's wrong?"

"Get out of my way." Ken pushed Wormmon into a wall and continued his run to the back of the cave. There he found the power crystals he needed to run the "Dark Rings."

"Yes. My rule of this world has begun." Ken ran out of the cave and up the closest hill. There he added the crystal to his design and sent it after a lonely Budmon. After it hit it, it latched itself around Budmon's neck. Ken walked after it and told the Budmon to flip over. It obeyed and did a flip.

"Excellent. Now my reign on this world will be accomplished."

"Ken, I don't think you should be doing that. These are my friends." Wormmon said, crawling over to Ken, worried. _He's changed since the last time I saw him._

"I'll do whatever I want and there's nothing these insects can do about it." Ken turned around and kicked Wormmon for speaking against his leader. "Now shut-up and follow me." Ken turned and walked towards the nearest T.V. _I need to make more of these rings so I can take over the Digital World._ Ken entered the T.V. and came out in his room.

_Ichjouji Residence…_

Ken walked back over to his computer and got to work on more of the rings. Also he designed an outfit for his new empire.

"Add some purple. Some sunglasses. And, ahh, yes, spiky hair, too." Ken was working all night on his computer and the next morning he went back to get more Digimon for his new army.

_Somewhere in the Digiworld…_

"Yes. The Dark Spore is working, finally," Arukenimon said. "Things just got more intresting."

Ken entered the Digiworld with Wormmon in his hands. He dropped him on the ground and ran to his base he had built last night. He ran up to his control room and sat down in his chair. He looked at the T.V. screens he had set up in the room to watch the whole Digiworld and noticed two unwelcome guests. One was a girl and the other was a kid with spiky hair and square goggles. "Ahh. Uninvited guests in my garden. I think I should go meet them." And with that Ken's life was about to change.

**There I finally finished the story. Sorry if it was a little boring at the end, but they explain what goes on here in the series. That's all.**


End file.
